1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved skin wound protector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a skin wound protector for protecting, or shielding, an area or wound of a person from irritation by means of a "bubble" or dome-shaped space above the area or wound. With the protector of the present invention, the wound is not contacted by the protective shield and stress that impinges on the shield is resisted, diffused and absorbed by this "bubble" or dome-shaped space and not by the wound itself. This bubble or dome-shaped space is generally filled with air. Other variations include filling the "bubble" or dome-shaped space with a medicament that would become fluid, e.g., a gel or ointment. The term fluid is to be taken as referring to air as well as these alternate liquids.
Additionally, the present invention is capable of delivering a measured amount of medication for aiding in the healing of such wound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective devices for skin wounds are known in the art, and generally include so-called adhesive strip protectors for the protection of one's cuts and bruises. Such adhesive strip protectors are commercially available, for example, under the well-known trademark of "Band-Aid" by Johnson & Johnson. Such common adhesive strips either, in whole or in part, stick directly to one's cut or bruise or, in some manner, rub against and irritate one's wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,841 (Perrotta, A. et al., Oct. 3, 1978) discloses a conventional adhesive bandage which lies directly over the wound, modified to contain a rupturable pocket containing a suitable medicament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,370 (Allison, K. C. et al., Jul. 17, 1984) discloses a transdermal medication application cell utilizing a medication-permeable membrane which lies directly over the skin of the person being treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,305 (Vocal, R. S., Mar. 14, 1989) discloses an adhesive bandage having a foam well for holding medication and for preventing irritation of the wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,604 (Konishi, R., Aug. 22, 1989) discloses a conventional adhesive bandage which lies directly over the wound, modified to contain a rupturable capsule containing a suitable medicament.
Numerous innovations for bandages have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.